


Idolising Lust

by Criticalisms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, eventually smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criticalisms/pseuds/Criticalisms





	Idolising Lust

The morning rain patted against the window lightly as the morning sun shined through the clouds lightly into the room, Eren slowly got up to the sound of Mikasa yelling his name "Eren wake up!!" Eren groaned loudly as he climbed out of the bed with messy hair and tired eyes he slowly walked into the bathroom to get changed. After he finished changing he raced down stairs with a large grin on his face and a gleam in his eye as soon as he got down stairs he got hounded by Mikasa yelling at him "Oi Eren you look like a mess get dressed probably."

Eren sighed as he looked into a mirror and fixed his hair and clothes to look more presentable as he spoke to Mikasa "Mikasa, are you excited for the new school?" Mikasa nodded softly in response to Eren's question as she spoke in a commanding voice "Eren whatever you do don't leave my side okay?!" She raised her voice slightly as she ended her sentence Eren groaned but nodded in reply to her words, she smiled at Eren just slightly and said "Good now follow me" Eren grabbed his bag and followed Mikasa out the door and left the house with her to go to school after minutes of walking they finally arrived at the gates of the school, Eren noticed Armin sitting under a tree reading an Atlas as Armin was reading Eren popped up behind him startling him causing Armin to drop his book into his lap Armin looked over his shoulder to see Eren behind him smiling widely at him.

Mikasa was in front of him as he turned his head a freaked out more dropping his book onto the ground causing Armin to whine slightly at the thud the book made when it dropped to the ground Eren chuckled loudly and said "Armin are you still reading those Atlas's? Have you found anything interesting in them at all?" Armin nodded softly and smiled at him as he spoke about the world and how interesting it all sounds and how he would love to travel the world some day, as he continues talking the three of them walk into the school together and walked to their first class with a teacher called Petra she was fairly nice and even repeated herself just incase no one heard her or if someone didn't understand Eren quite enjoyed the lessons with her as she was so kind and explained things to him easily and made him understand things he normally couldn't understand.

His next lesson was with Erwin it was about history which was fairly boring in his mind but of course he loved the teacher and respected him oddly enough but if he were to have a favorite lesson it would be P.e cause his teacher was Levi he was said to be Humanities strongest Olympian and he was his teacher he could pinch himself now just thinking about it to himself he was over joyed and as soon as he introduced himself to Levi he knew Levi felt the same thing. Eren casually walked up to his teacher to ask him a question only to find out it was Levi a famous Olympian medalist who was famous for being the strongest man alive, Eren of course was beside himself in amazement he thought that this man was his idol and he respected him to the deepest level he possibly could and as soon as he met Levi's eyes something clicked inside of him something caused a spark there and he wanted to find out what it was so he introduced himself to Levi his teacher as he cleared his throat and said "Excuse me sir, I just wanted to say that you missed my name on the list my name is Eren Yeager."

(Levi's perspective)

He had enough of these shitty brats everyday coming up to him telling him they adore him or asking him questions he wanted to get away from that life when he became a teacher but you can't out run fame not even a little bit and he wished he could, he sighed softly to himself as he watched people run laps Mikasa was the fastest out of them all Eren was the second fastest Armin was the fourth but his wit made him even quicker. When Eren came up to him he thought inside his head that this kid is an idiot but he has guts a lot of guts and he swear he heard himself think he felt a click with Eren or a spark but maybe that was his imagination but if it wasn't he wanted to know what that click/spark was he wanted to know or rather he needed to know, he was going to find out whether the world wanted him to or not what he wanted he got even if it cost of his life.

He wondered if Eren felt the same click maybe it was just him oh well it didn't matter this brat is sure to bug him again he can see it in his eyes that gleam/shine he had it once when he was a kid that same determination in his eyes once, he wondered where the determination comes from he could ask him. He might as well ask him he cleared his throat and called out the boys name "Oi Eren." as soon as he called out the boy came running to him he couldn't help but think that the action was rather cute he the shook his head as soon as he thought that and glared angrily for even thinking that he is half Eren's age to be exact he is 10 years older than Eren it isn't appropriate for him to think this shitty weak brat is cute. After Eren was close to him he felt the same spark as soon as he looked in this brat's eyes, he spoke to him in a cold tone. "Oi brat, what do you want to do with your shit life when you finish school?" Eren grinned widely at him as he spoke loudly and with a cold voice and the looked in his eyes seek for revenge "I want to become a police officer so I can find all the killers in the world and lock them behind bars!" Levi's eyes gleamed slightly as Eren spoke with wrath in his voice.

(Eren's perspective)

He wanted to ask Levi questions but he didn't want to seem annoying to Levi he wanted to be near him all the time he wanted to know more about Levi, was that wrong of him to want to know more about his teacher? Maybe he should ask him to coffee or tea that could work or maybe he could just slip Levi his contact information on a slip of paper but Levi might not even contact him maybe he was hoping for too much. Well he might as well try cause if he doesn't he might regret it so as soon as everyone leaves the gym he slips his contact information to Levi and leaves with Mikasa to his next class science with Hanji who was a little crazy at first but nice like every other teacher he has had, after school he raced home with Mikasa and he kept his phone on just incase Levi called him after school hours as soon as he went to his room he heard his phone ring and he answered it as quick as he could as soon as he heard Levi's harsh voice on the other side of the phone he knew he could eventually get closer to Levi slowly and probably or he could throw himself head first into a storm either way he was going to get close to him whether he wanted it or not he continually talked to Levi for hours on end until he heard Mikasa yell for him to stop using up the phone bill with whoever he was talking to the point were she even stormed into his room snatched the phone and hanged up on Levi.

He could already tell Mikasa would not enjoy him speaking with Levi 24/7 and spending time with him most of the time in the future and how would he tell Mikasa he might admire him in a different way he can tell she would not take to the news very well he can tell she would be jealous or at least pissed off to the point were she might stab Levi to let out her anger, he should try to keep himself in check and try not to show his emotions on his face when he sees or speaks to Levi that might not be able to be possible with him whenever he thinks about Levi his face goes into a smile of glee. He yawned tiredly as he laid down in his bed and closed his eyes and swept away into darkness once he was fully asleep he had a dream about Levi touching and caressing him lightly on his chest and body in his dream he groaned lightly when Levi got a little too close to his erection he was begging to be touched by Levi he was begging to be striped by him and fucked into oblivion until he begged Levi to never stop fucking him, Eren groaned out loud as he rolled onto his side and fell onto the floor causing a loud thud to sound out into the house he lifted his head and rubbed his tired eyes and opened his eyes widely as he looked down at his lap blushing as he stared at his erection thinking of the images that popped into his dream and tried to ignore his erection with little to no luck as.

He reached down for his phone and threw onto his pillow making the phone auto call Levi without Eren's knowledge after doing so he reach down to his lap to get rid of his erection he ran his hands down his chest to his pants pulling them down off of himself and throwing them into the corner of his room and removing his boxers as well to his knees and he wrapped his hands around his erection and rubbed up and down slowly on his erection while he panted and moaned softly and started rubbing faster causing him to moan slightly louder while he panted slightly louder and laid down and put his head near his phone closing his eyes as he continued to rub faster and he moaned into his phone calling out to Levi "Ah! Levi faster!" he continued to rub his erection faster and harder as he moaned louder into his phone "Levi, I'm going to..!" he then reached his orgasm as his sperm spurted across his chest and onto his t-shirt he then opened his eyes and panted loudly as he looked at his phone and realized he had accidentally made a call to Levi mid-way through his masturbating and as soon as he realized he hanged up and refused to go to school tomorrow he will not budge a bit even if Mikasa yelled at him he would be far too embarrassed to face Levi and knowing he knows he masturbated to the thought of Levi he would rather die then let see him or even face him after that.

(Levi's perspective)

After the little shit hanged up on him suddenly he went back to life as normal he cooked himself a meal and he had a bath and he stayed up until he finished marking his students on psychical ed and attention in class on the first day he knew his eye drifted to Eren the second he began to run because honestly he was weak and a little shit of a brat to even think he could get to his goal when he was such a poo stain on his life after a few hours of marking the work of his students he heard his phone ring he looked at his phone and saw it was Eren calling he looked at the time and noticed it was late at night he wondered why Eren would call him so late, so he answered his phone and was about to tell him off when he was interrupted by panting and light moaning which caused a slight anger to well up inside him slightly but also his curiosity spiked a little he heard Eren moaning lightly and the sound of him masturbating faster and he heard Eren moan out his name while he masturbated which caused Levi to shiver slightly and his body to react to the sound of Eren moaning out his name he then mentally slapped himself for even reacting to this shitty brat moaning out his name like that but his body obviously thought otherwise as his erection grew.

In his head he imagined Eren masturbating to him and he then imaged Eren inserting his fingers inside himself and pretending it was his thick erection inside Eren which caused him to groan mentally as he heard Eren moan out "Ah! Levi faster..!" causing him to click his tongue slightly as he listened to Eren masturbate and then climax and he heard him shuffling and then he was hanged up on suddenly again as he himself had to deal with himself how could he have reacted to a brat like that he should be able to control himself better but obviously his body had other plans he walked to his bed and slowly slipped his fingers into his pants and started to rub his erection through his boxers he clicked his tongue again when he made a slight groaning noise he slowly took off his pants as images of Eren doing things to himself ran through his mind he groaned internally as he took off his boxers and wrapped his hands around his erection and started speeding up and made a hole with his hands and thrust his hips into his hand and bit his tongue to sustain a moan from leaving his lips he refused to call out that brats name he would rather be annoyed by shitty brats then to call out that kids name after he climaxed he couldn't believe himself he masturbated to thoughts of Eren a shit stain on the face of the earth that brat he sighed internally and clicked his tongue again and cleaned up the mess right away and put on new boxers and pants and went to sleep he was not excited to see Eren tomorrow.

(Eren's perspective)

He could not believe himself he was more than embarrassed he could of died from embarrassment he could of just died then and there he refused to get out of bed and he refused to leave his room but Mikasa dragged him out of his room and forced him into the bathroom to get dressed his face looked doomed and he was ready to face his certain demise so he got dressed and went to school with Mikasa and Armin he was secretly hoping he didn't have P.E today but it was just his luck that he had a double lesson of P.e he sighed internally and mentally cursed the world around him and the school he was not amused at the certain situation, he groaned as he got to school he walked into his first class with Erwin and kept his head on the table for most of the lesson.

When it came time for recess he kept to himself as he kept looking for Levi and his eyes traveled around the oval and saw Levi looking around he then climbed into a tree to hide from Levi when Levi left he jumped out of the tree and looked around as the bell rang he then ran inside and went to his next class he then stopped and looked at his schedule and saw he had double P.e he sighed to himself and then kept his head down and walked to the gym and made sure to keep his head down he even tried to blend into the crowd of students around him when it was time for the beep test he refused to look Levi in the eyes he just wanted to be invisible right now but he could feel Levi's eyes on him every time he got past another beep until Mikasa eventually got out and he was the last one left he stopped in the middle of the gym he knew his face was flushed red so he refused to look up at Levi and smile his usual wide grin at him and seek approval he walked back to the crowd of students but before he could sit back down Levi called his name "Oi Eren!" He stopped in his tracks turned around and walked to Levi, he could feel Levi's eyes on him as he said "Good job Brat but your face looks flushed you need to go to the nurses office." He looked at Levi through his fringe and saw him talk to the rest of the students and then Levi walked back to him and they both walked off to the nurses office.

(Levi's perspective)

He walked towards Eren and he could see the boy was obviously flustered so he made up an excuse to take him to the nurses office but the nurse was sick so it was his duty to take care of a sick or injured student and so he dragged Eren to the nurses office and closed the door and locked it on his way into the nurses office he sat Eren down and he sat in front of the brat he looked at him and said "Oi Eren look at me!" Eren slowly looked up his face was flustered red and he looked like a tomato he looked at Eren with a soft gaze and instantly his mind remembered last night he internally groaned and he clicked his tongue and said to Eren "Talk brat!" Eren instantly did as he was told and talked Eren rambled on about how he didn't mean to call him last night and how it was better for the both of them to forget about it but he refused to forget about it he got up and walked up to Eren and pushed him down onto the bed and glared at him as he said to the boy beneath him "Shut up brat! Like I would be able to forget about you moaning my name into a phone while your hands rubbed at your erection pretending they were mine as your mind filled your desires of me whispering dirty things into your ear and making you beg for it! That image is stuck in my head like I'd be able to forget and image like that and there are more then where that came from, you laying on a bed moaning my name as you insert your fingers into your entrance pretending it's me inserting myself into you while my name echo's out of your mouth you are a rather kinky boy Eren you should be punished for that! But before I do the unforgettable and unforgivable I want to ask you something you shitty excuse for a human, when we first met did you feel a spark a click happen between us like I did?"

(Eren's perspective)

When Levi describe those images to him he inwardly moaned to himself his body wiggled and squirmed out of excitement and lust it was all too real his voice so sensual and it brought it to life even more his body reacted but before it could go any further he made sure to calm himself down but Levi's eyes made it so difficult those eyes watched everyone of his movements his eyes looked at him like prey and they were filled with lust it made it hard to control his bodies desires and he focused on the question so he replied to it he simply said "Yes, I did feel a spark between us" that was all the words Levi needed and it was taken to the next level.

(Both of their perspectives)

Levi chained Eren to the bed in the nurses office and bit his neck which caused Eren to moan lightly and cause his body to squirm begging for more but Levi closed the curtains around the bed and left him there alone to revive in the agony to make his body throb for Levi he locked the door to the nurses office and walked off to teach his class once Levi finished teaching the class he walked slowly back to the nurses office unlocked the door and then closed the door again and locked it after himself he walked up to the curtains and opened them to see Eren panting and his lower half clearly showing Levi what it wanted Levi smirked at Eren and sat down on the bed causing Eren to shift slightly on the bed Levi ran his hand up and down Eren's chest and leaned his lips against Eren's neck and slowly bit down on it and gave him a hickey there and everywhere else, Eren moaned loudly and looked at Levi with eyes filled with haze and lust for the Levi and his eyes practically begged for Levi to touch him more and Levi of course for filled his wishes as Levi's hands untied him and took off his clothes and then retied him to the bed he ran his hands down Eren's body and Eren moaned slightly as he got closer to his erection Levi then took off his own clothes and licked his lips and licked Eren's right nipple and nipped it while his left hand twisted and flicked Eren's left nipple Eren moaned and tried to get Levi to lower his hands to his ever growing erection that was throbbing and leaking pre cum without even being touched.

Levi soon stopped teasing Eren's nipples and slowly licked down Eren's body and licked the tip of Eren's erection causing Eren's hips to thrust up slightly Levi pinned Eren's hips down with one hand and licked around the head of Eren's erection and slowly lowered his mouth onto Eren's erection causing Eren to moan breathlessly as Levi slowly began to bob his head up and down causing his mouth to move up and down Eren's erection while he sucked and licked it he began to move faster and faster and he sucked harder causing Eren to try and thrust his hips up into Levi's mouth Eren moaned loudly as Levi continued to give Eren a blow job but before Eren could ejaculate he stopped and slowly sat on Eren's lap and wrapped his hand around both his own and Eren's penis and rubbed them both together he picked up his speed and Eren thrust his hips causing Levi to bounce up and then down which caused him to moan just slightly Levi then stopped causing Eren to whimper from the lose of contact Levi clicked his tongue and spoke "Be patient brat!" Eren nodded his head and watched as Levi lubricate his fingers he then slowly inserted one of his fingers into Eren's entrance causing Eren to whimper and close his eyes Levi then slowly inserted another finger into Eren's entrance and then he did a scissor motion with his fingers in Eren's entrance causing Eren to moan weakly as he panted Levi then started to move his fingers in and out of Eren's entrance causing Eren to moan slightly louder once Eren got used to the feeling he started moving his fingers faster and harder then before and then Levi's fingers hit Eren's G-spot causing Eren to moan out his name loudly "Ahh..Levi there.."

Levi snapped and went quicker and quicker and harder and harder hitting Eren's g-spot every time he then stopped and slowly took out his fingers from Eren's entrance which caused Eren to moan out begging for Levi to continue Levi then lubricated his erection and slowly positioned himself at Eren's entrance and slowly inserted himself and cursed at how tight and warm Eren was he moaned softly and panted when his whole erection was inside Eren. Eren panted and gasped for air and moaned when Levi filled him to the hilt of his erection Eren looked at Levi begging him to untie him and Levi untied him Eren sat up on Levi's lap deepening Levi's erection further into himself Levi groaned softly as Eren wrapped his arms around Levis neck and then he started to bob himself up and down on Levi's erection making Levi let out a moan of surprise as Eren moaned while he slowly sped up and bobbed up and down on Levi's erection faster than before making himself and Levi moan he then went harder and even more faster causing Levi to hit his G-spot that caused Eren to moan into Levi's ear "Ah..Levi..harder!" Levi snapped and forced Eren down onto the bed and started roughly thrusting in and out of Eren's entrance causing Eren to moan extremely loud "Levi! Ah..more..!" Levi went even more rough driving himself into Eren's g-spot every time hitting it harder and rougher and faster every time Eren moaned and his eyes went back as Levi turned him over onto his stomach and took both his arms held them and thrust into Eren hitting his G-spot even deeper as Eren thrust his hips back to meet Levi's thrusts while he panted out to Eren "Don't stir me up you brat! Beg for it!"

Eren moaned as Levi leaned over him and took his right hand and wrapped it around Eren's erection and rubbed it to the time of his thrusts and to the speed and force he also held a thumb over Eren's tip of his erection to hold in his ejaculation Eren moaned extremely loudly to the point where anyone might of heard him "Ahh..Levi please...let me cum! I'm sorry..punish me or hurt me do anything to me just let me cum please Levi..Ah!" Eren panted and moaned Levi clicked his tongue and started to thrust even deeper into Eren while his left hand raised itself into the air and slapped Eren's ass causing Eren to hit his hips back into Levi's thrusts even more causing Levi to moan and he hit Eren's butt cheek even more and when he was finally pleased he took his thumb off the tip of Eren's erection and finally drove his thrust deep enough to make Eren moan a chocked out scream as tears stream down his cheeks, Eren's eyes rolled back and all he saw was white and stars he collapsed

Levi did one final thrust and came inside Eren and filled him to the prim with his sperm and he collapsed next to Eren and he wrapped his arms around Eren's waist and lightly kissed Eren's neck and fell asleep cuddling Eren closely to himself while Eren fell asleep with a smile on his face. When morning came they got rid of the smell of sex and sweat in the nurses office and cleaned the room entirely and then they got dressed and looked at each other and they hugged each other and Levi gave a soft sweet kiss on Eren's lip before they both left the room and took one final last kiss before they whispered "I love you" to each other and went their separate ways they made sure to keep their relationship between only them and when Eren graduated and moved out and decided to live with Levi they decided to make their relationship public Mikasa wasn't happy of course but she knew Eren was happy and that was all she needed and others were surprised they didn't realize and were support of each other and their decision and they were both happy as long as they were together and the house was clean there were no arguments between them and they were glad that mistake of a phone call happened otherwise they wouldn't of got together it's like they say things happen for a reason.


End file.
